battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandar Desert
Bandar Desert '(Persian: صحرا بندر) is a map featured in the ''Battlefield 3: Armored Kill expansion pack. Bandar Desert is located near Bandar Abbas; a seaport in southern Iran, as it is surrounded by a desert. The map was revealed on an article on Battlefieldo, a Battlefield fansite, and screenshots following the article. Bandar Desert is the largest map in Battlefield history, being around five square kilometers large, approximately two and a half times the size of the large map Caspian Border. The map is also shown to have a seven flag variant of Conquest on PC. Overview This map is set in a small bay with a modestly sized desert in the center. There is plenty of residential development close to shore, while an artillery base stands inland across from the desert. The region is surrounded by rock outcroppings, bisected by a large highway running north/south. Conquest Flag layouts '''+ denotes Gunship flag Village South A divided roadway runs through the first three flags, linking the residential district together. This upscale section has swimming pools and extensive landscaping. Village Center A bridge across the freeway to the west links this area with Gas Station. The abandoned vehicles on the bridge provide cover against light arms. Ramps lead down to the highways at the edge of the village. Construction Site Two construction cranes stand in this area, with two-, three- and four-story buildings partially built. One of the cranes has a cargo container hoisted above ground, which may provide its own fun just from parachute attempts. Gas Station Across the highway from Village Center, with several low buildings. A rubble ramp allows infantry on the highway to climb back up to bridge level. Mountain Village On large maps, a smaller residential area close to the Russian Deployment. Mountain Outpost On large maps, a small military area close to the US Deployment. Artillery Base The artillery base (F) is a fortified military installation on the western edge of the map. Located only a short distance east of the highly contentious army base (G), it is likely to see heavy traffic throughout the battle. This sprawling facility is surrounded by a perimeter fence and contains multiple structures capable of serving as overwatch positions for defenders. Four official gates off er access to the facility, but the weak perimeter fence can be breached at virtually any point by vehicles or infantry. The flag is near the center of the base, by a large white fuel tank—consider blowing up this tank before getting too close. Given the size and its porous perimeter fence, don’t bother trying to lock down this base. Instead, focus defensive eff orts around the flag. Placing mines near the flag or simply parking a tank destroyer nearby serves as a good deterrent. Keep at least one squad here at all times to secure this flag. Even if the defending squad is wiped out, they can maintain a presence in the base by placing a radio beacon in one of the nearby structures. Defending this control point is much easier if the army base (G) is held by your team. So make an effort to capture and defend. Bandar Desert Artillery Base Flag.png|Artillery Base flag. Bandar Desert Artillery Base Bird Eye View.png|Bird's-eye view. Army Base The army base (G) is without a doubt the hottest spot on the map and often the site of the most intense fighting. In addition to supplying the controlling team with access to a powerful gunship, this control point produces a scout helicopter, a tank destroyer, and a couple of quad bikes. Both teams should rush this control point early during the battle and attempt to capture the flag. If necessary, fly a jet over the control point and bail out above the flag sacrificing a jet is worth gaining early access to this control point’s bountiful assets.'' '' An incomplete base set in a wide mountain pass. A third construction crane appears here, which gives good sight over Artillery Base and fair view of the side flags for sniping. Bandar Desert Army Base Flag.png|Army Base flag. Bandar Desert Army Base Scout Helicopter.png|Scout Helicopter. Rush In Rush, American attackers make a beach assault on Russian artillery assets. The Americans ashore have access to an AMTRAC, two M1128s, and varying numbers of quad bikes. Their carrier has a Thunderbolt, a C-RAM, and at least one RHIB, and a gunship patrols overhead. The Russians have a Frogfoot at their airstrip well beyond the mountains, up to two Sprut-SDs at a vehicle deployment, and Kornet emplacements should they lose their first base. Stage 1 The Americans start from an Essex-class carrier, and two LCACs stationed on a small island in the bay's shallows. The Russians deploy from Gas Station with only a single Sprut-SD for ground attack. M-COM A is located in one of the houses between Village Center and Construction Site, while B is inside a burned-out bus at the intersection of the crossway and the main street. Stage 2 The Americans advance to Village Center, while the Russians fall back to the ridgeline near the desert and the Artillery Base beyond it. The Russians gain one Kornet emplacement. The M-COMs are located in Gas Station. A is near the gas pumps, presenting an opportunity for explosive defense. B is by the cargo containers to the northwest. Stage 3 While the Americans occupy Gas Station, the Russians retreat to Army Base and defend Artillery Base. M-COM A is in a hardened portable on the west side, while B is in a non-hardened portable on the east side of the base. Stage 4 The Russians have been pushed back to Army Base, but gain a second Kornet for defense. They must defend M-COM A, located on ground level in the smaller construction, and M-COM B on the second floor of the larger construction. Tank Superiority The control point is set in the middle of the desert, between Gas Station and Artillery Base. Combatants here are very exposed on the dunes. Teams spawn from Mountain Outpost and Mountain Village. Team Deathmatch The battle takes place on the Construction Site between the highway and shoreline, including the large crane. Trivia *This is the biggest map in all of the Battlefield series. *This is also the map that features the biggest air fleet in the game with a max of 10 air vehicles in the air at one time (one AC-130 Gunship, one AH-1Z Viper, one Mi-28 Havoc, one AH-6J Littlebird, one Z-11W, two F/A-18E Super Hornet, and two Su-35BM Flanker-E) If the flag E is captured not only makes the Gunship available but gives the players access to yet another Scout Helicopter. *The Amphibious Assault Ship used in Rush as the US spawn point is not physically present on any conquest version of the map. Gallery Armored kill 6.png|Birds eye view of Bandar Desert. Armored kill 5.png|AC-130 thermal view for the 105mm cannon. Armored kill 4.png|M1A2 and a Stryker MGS Armored kill 2.png|First-person view of Bandar Desert. Armored kill 1.png|Third-person view of the AC-130H Spectre. Bandar Tank.jpg|M1A2 Abrams tank with palm trees. Bandar Tank 2.jpg|M1A2 Abrams taking suppressive fire. Bandar Variety.jpg|Z-11W attacking an M1128 Stryker. bf3 2012-09-23 19-28-34-69.jpg|Bandar Desert loading screen. Bandar Desert Panorama.jpg|Panoramic view of the landscape. Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Armored Kill